HeartBreak: It's a Physical Pain
by DemonRider404
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get in the biggest fight in their history, and things get physical. Kagome flees in fear, and later, her best friend Summer finds out. Can Inuyasha make up with Kagome before it's too late? Extremely dramatic InuKag. PLEASE READ!


**Disclaimer:**

**DR: Hmm...*furrows eyebrows, scribbles something down***

**Inu: What's that? The eque...enqu...Uh...for 'world damnation?'**

**DR: *Giggles* Firstly, it's 'world _domination_,' not damnation. Secondly, no. This is the _equation_ for how long it'll take me to own you. *smirk***

**Inu: Okay. Wait, what about Summer? You own her, right?**

**DR: Negative pi? Something's not right here...*sigh* I'm screwed...**

**A/N: Okay, so this story came to me all of a sudden while I was coming up with how the argument between Inuyasha and Kagome would go in one of my stories. I decided that instead of repeatedly playing the scene in my head, I would write it down. Yeah, I know it gets to the violence pretty quickly, but that's sort of my specialty. Just one of the skills you acquire when you've got a seven-year-old Plague who likes to badmouth you all the time. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately, but I've got way too many stories on my hands and not enough free time. I hope you like it anyway! =)**

* * *

Heartbreak: It's A Physical Pain

Hi. My name is Summer. If you've read DemonRider's other stories, you'll probably know who I am; You know, the aggressive, smart-mouthed red-head of various ages and relations to Kagome? Yeah, her. I've been several different ages ranging anywhere from eleven to eighteen, but right now I happen to be sixteen.

Anyway, as of now, my two best friends are happily married, with two adorable sons and a gorgeous little girl. But the events preceding the ceremony may surprise you.

Their names are Kagome and Inuyasha, and this is the greatest fight in their history.

Oh, yeah, and I'm a human in this one.

* * *

It was June 29th the summer of 1997, a Sunday. Kagome was seventeen, going on eighteen. I remember everything from that day. Everything had started out completely normal; They even had their daily argument. Only this time, it was a full-blown fight that sadly got physical. I remember watching from the sidelines with Shippo.

It was the night of the new moon, so, naturally, Inuyasha was on his period, complete with the irregular mood swings. Everything was just fine, though slightly awkward. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting apart from each other, not making eye contact nor speaking. Shippo sat, turning his head to look at each of them in turn, waiting for someone to say something.

Finally, I stood up.

"Anyone else hungry, 'cause I am famished! I'm gonna go get something to eat."

I gave Inuyasha and Kagome that 'no fighting...or else' look, then left. There was plenty of forest around us, so I figured there should be plenty of game. And sure enough, within the first five minutes of my hunt, I speared a rather large rabbit with my dagger and started to walk back to our little spot. I began to imagine what things would be like when I got back. It was nothing like I'd thought. At first, I thought it might be. Shippo was crouching behind a rock, covering his ears, his eyes shut tight and shivering. I thought at first things were going "exactly as planned," as they say...

And then I heard the shouting.

"Inuyasha, I'm just saying-"

"I don't give a damn, Kagome! I'm sick and f***ing tired of your complaining!"

"Inuyasha, please..." I could hear the tears in Kagome's voice.

I hurriedly dropped the bleeding rabbit and grabbed Shippo in my arms, taking off my green hoodie and wrapping it around him. My heart was pounding from hearing the screaming and shouting so hard my rather loose tee shirt was pulsing, and my jean-covered legs were shivering from fear. I could feel Inuyasha's anger radiating through the air. What had Kagome said to make him so mad? And why was I so afraid of them having their usual argument? Sure, it was a little more heated than usual, but...

"Leave Kikyo out of this, bitch!" I heard Inuyasha yell at Kagome.

"Stop calling me that!" Kagome yelled back, the ferocity of her voice diminished by her tears. I was on the verge of tears myself, knowing what effect Inuyasha's screaming and cussing would have on Kagome and especially Shippo.

"Then shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, stop yelling at-"

She was cut off. There was a loud _smack!_, and in the next instant, Kagome was clutching the left side of her face and crying in pain, anguish, and possibly fear. Inuyasha was glaring at her, holding his right hand out to his left.

_Ohh, _I thought, _He did _not_ just hit her!_

Suddenly, instead of shaking with fear, I was shaking with anger. Inuyasha's expression softened, and he put his hands on top of her arms, stuttering.

"Kagome..." he said quietly, "Kagome, I...I didn't...I didn't mean...I-I'm sorry," he whispered, putting his hand on top of hers. She turned away.

"Leave me alone," she whispered.

"No, Kagome, I'm not-"

"Go away!" she screamed. I held Shippo tighter to me. I looked at his pained expression. This was obviously a traumatic experience for him. I needed to put him somewhere where he wouldn't hear all this, then kick Inuyasha's ass. But I couldn't just leave him alone. Who knows what kind of carnivorous creatures were around, just dying to have a tasty feast of fox demon. I simply held him tighter, then looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was pressing her against the tree, and I was just dying to go over there and rip his head off.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" she yelled, turning her head left and right to try to avoid looking at him. Finally, he took her face in his hands and landed a hard kiss on her mouth. She was fighting to get out of his grasp.

"No," she protested against his lips.

"Yes," he said against hers, not letting her go and continuing to kiss her against her will. This only made me angrier. I couldn't stand seeing my best friend in so much pain. My left eye was twitching and my hands were balled into shaking fists.

Inuyasha let go of her mouth and started peppering her face with kisses, from her cheek up to her forehead, then down to the other cheek, muttering "I'm sorry," and "I love you" between kisses. She paid no attention to him. She repeatedly told him to stop, but he didn't hear her.

Kagome managed to push Inuyasha away, wrenched herself out of his grasp, and glared at him.

"Inuyasha, I told you to stop!"

"I'm only trying to make it better!" he protested.

"Well, you're only making it worse!"

And with that, she turned and ran. Inuyasha stood up and started to go after her, calling her name, but she stopped him, yelling "Sit!" without looking back or stopping. I didn't even wince when he fell to the ground with a loud _crash! _All that went through my mind was, _Serves you right!_

I dropped Shippo off next to Inuyasha, still wrapped in my hoodie.

"Now, Shippo," I said, "I want you to make sure Inuyasha doesn't go anywhere, okay?"

"Why?" he asked, crawling out of the mass of thick cloth.

"Because I need him to still be here when I come back to get my revenge." Shippo simply nodded and scurried back into the warm sweater, curling up and closing his eyes. I stood up and hurried after Kagome, knowing that she was going back home. As I ran, I thought about an excuse for the inevitable bruise on Kagome's face. Nine out of the ten little voices in my head were telling me to tell Keiko the truth and then drag Inuyasha to get his ass beat by Keiko, but the one little voice of reason was telling me to fabricate an event and then drag what's left of his broken body to Keiko once I was finished with him. I decided to go with said voice of reason. After all, this was _my_ fight, not Keiko's.

I decided I'd rip him apart later.

* * *

Kagome threw the door to the house open and hurried inside, me a few feet behind her. She was still holding her face when she burst into the living room, causing Keiko, Grandpa, and Sota to become alarmed. Keiko rushed over to her daughter, asking her usual million questions.

"Kagome! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen between you and Inuyasha? What did he do?"

"Mom, please," Kagome said between sobs, "I'm really not in the mood for (hiccup) being pelted with (hiccup) a million questions."

"I'll tell you what he did! He f***ing hit her!" I said, completely unable to control my mouth. It was as if someone else was using me. I felt sort of like a marionette.

Keiko covered her mouth with her hand, a look of pure shock on her face. I wondered if it was my language or the fact that Inuyasha had hit Kagome. Suddenly, Keiko wasn't shocked anymore. She was _mad_. No, scratch that, she was _livid_. I covered my mouth.

"Oops."

* * *

It was three days later. I was navigating the forest, keeping an eye out for any familiar landmarks, even though I didn't need to. I had a photographic memory, so all I had to do was look at something, and it would be locked away inside my brain, and I could recall the memory pretty much any time I wanted. I only had to walk down a path once to remember the route. And I only needed to see Kagome lying in bed with a huge bruise on her face once to remember it for the rest of my life. Unfortunately, I had to endure the tormenting sight for almost three days. I still remembered the look of misery and agony in her eyes, Kagome trying to hide it with a painful smile.

Finally, I burst through the trees and saw a silver-haired hanyou sitting by a tree, Shippo sitting next to him. Inuyasha looked up and asked, "Hey, Summer, what're you doing here?"

I didn't answer, merely walked over to him and slapped him so hard that his head snapped to the right, his silver hair flying over his left shoulder.

"I'm here to kick your sorry ass," I told him, making my voice cold as steel. He looked up at me with a certain pain, a regretful look in his eyes.

"Look, I know what I did-"

I cut him off by punching him square in the nose. He cried out and held it, trying to staunch the bleeding.

"You broke my nose!" he said.

"No sh*t, Einstein," I retorted, "You remember what I said when you and Kagome had your first argument. Right?"

He just looked at me, blood seeping between his fingers.

"I told you," I continued, "and I quote: 'She's my best friend; You break her heart, I'll break your nose.' And I'm thinking you broke a little more than her heart."

"I...I...she's hurt?"

"Well, _duh!_ You f***ing hit her, damn it! And if you value your life, I recommend you don't try to go see her."

"Why?"

"Well, maybe because Kagome's mom is ready to turn you into mince meat for leaving a huge bruise on the side of her daughter's face!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"You didn't think you left a mark, did you?" I asked. He shook his head. "Well," I told him, "You're lucky that's all that happened. If you were in your half-demon form when it happened, you could have killed her. Or at least knocked her out cold for a while."

Inuyasha said nothing. Shippo had scampered up the tree. Poor thing. Oh, well, I had much bigger things to deal with, in both senses. I pulled out a photo of Kagome, her most recent school picture, knelt next to Inuyasha, and showed it to him. I spoke to him in my most dangerous voice, a very quiet, cold voice.

"Look at her. She's happy. You see her? Now imagine that face, tear-stained and bruised, her eyes filled agony and misery. That's what I've had to endure for the past three f***ing days because of you!"

I tossed the photo at his feet. He took it gently in his hands and looked at it, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Suddenly, I felt almost...sorry for him. After all, he was just as upset about this as Kagome and I were, if not more so. I furrowed my brows, then came up with an idea.

"You really do love her, don't you?" I asked. Inuyasha nodded, tears falling silently and mingling with the blood from his nose.

"In that case...I'll tell you what; Her eighteenth birthday is coming up, and I don't want her big day to be upsetting. Come up with a way to see her without Keiko knowing, make up with Kagome, and do something for her that will make me forget all this ever happened within that time, and I won't tear you to shreds with my teeth. Think you can do that?"

He didn't answer. I could sense he was busy thinking. Finally, he looked up at me.

"But...what can I do?"

I shrugged, "Better come up with something fast; You've only got two days."

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "I think...I think I can come up with something."

I half-smiled, then got up to go leave.

"Wait!" Inuyasha called, "You mean you're not gonna beat me up?"

"I kept my promise, didn't I?" I answered him, "I promised I'd break your nose, and I did. And now I've got another promise to keep. If you don't complete your task on time, I'll make sure you're in just as much pain as she is, understood?"

He nodded.

"Good. I'll be off, then."

And I hurried off toward the well.

* * *

I looked around Kagome's room. She was sleeping peacefully, her bruise fading. I very quietly shut the door, knowing that she was a light sleeper, and crept into her closet, leaving the door open just a tad so I could see when Inuyasha came in. As I sat cloaked in darkness, and Kagome's clothing, I realized that I'd never quite found out the reason Inuyasha and Kagome had been arguing.

No. Not arguing. Fighting.

Well, a lot of the time, the arguments were over the littlest things, like why he ate the last of the potato chips. For the argument to become a fight once, I could handle that. But for him to _hit_ her? That's what pushed me over the edge. I didn't mind the cussing; I did that all the time. It was because he was cussing _at her_. And with Shippo in earshot! The nerve!

Then there was the fact that he hit her; Slapped her right across the face. No warning, no valid reason, nothing, just _smack!_

She must have brought up Kikyo. Yes, that's it. She was complaining that he went to see Kikyo too often. He never gave her feelings a second thought; Whenever he saw a soul collector, he was gone in the next instant.

Well, I guess you've gotta give him a bit of a break. After all, you never stop loving your first love, even if they betray you. I had always wondered what it would be like to fall in love. Just to be loved.

I had never known love. Most of my friends in school had a boyfriend/girlfriend, and I felt like the only one who was still single. I had crushes, yeah, but seeing Inuyasha and Kagome, sparks flying every time they looked at each other, the way that one word could make him succumb to her, and no, I don't mean 'sit', it just killed me to think that there was someone out there for me, just beyond my reach. I thought it was amazing that no matter how angry he was at her, Inuyasha could never get past seeing Kagome cry. I remembered when Kagome had first seen Inuyasha's human form, and he had told her he didn't trust her. He was probably ready to pull her hair or something, but the second she had started crying, he was unable to say no to her. When she had began yelling at him, he had suddenly been terrified of her.

Then there was the time with the demon tree, the one of human-faced fruits. Inuyasha had risked his life to save her. He wanted to protect her, even if it cost him his life, in the rather immortal words of Miroku. And even though he had pretended to be annoyed by her crying into his shoulder, I could see a brief pain and sadness pass through his eyes.

Every time she even remotely looked upset, Inuyasha was at Kagome's side.

Would I ever find a man like that?

This train of thought lasted about five to seven seconds. I stopped it there and began to trace it back to find out how wondering what Inuyasha's and Kagome's fight was about had led to that question.

All of a sudden, the window opened, and through the small crack between the door and the wall, I saw Inuyasha enter and look around. Wait, why did Kagome leave her window open? She knows that Inuyasha can come through there. Oh, no matter. What matters is what he did next.

He quietly crept over to her, sat on her bed, and stroked her face.

"Hey, Kagome," he said quietly, Heaven knows why, since she was asleep, "I guess I just came here to...what was that phrase Summer used...make up. I...really don't know what to say, though." he sighed, then very gently turned her face toward him. He leaned down until his lips were on hers. I gasped, but he didn't notice me. As he moved his lips against hers, I became conscious of the truth. She didn't have to hear him to know what he was saying. He didn't have to say anything. He just had to look at her in a certain way, and that would say everything. They could have entire conversations without uttering a sound.

Love was amazing.

Suddenly, Inuyasha broke away from Kagome, blushing, and I realized she was awake. I crouched low in the shadows of my hideout and waited. Kagome sat up and spoke.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Well, I...uh..." Inuyasha stuttered, obviously still recovering from shock.

"Are you just going to sit there and stutter?"

"N-no! I came to...to tell you...well...I'm sorry..." His voice had become much quieter.

"What?" Kagome asked. I wondered if she hadn't heard him or if she just wanted him to repeat that.

"I'm...s-sorry," Inuyasha forced out, louder this time. Kagome just looked at him.

"I-Inu...Yasha?" she stuttered as he moved a little closer. "What happened to your nose?" Her hand shot toward the now crooked appendage,.

"Summer broke it," Inuyasha replied, and I felt a twinge of regret.

_ You made a promise, and you kept it, _I told myself, but it did nothing to help.

"Of course," Kagome whispered so quietly that human ears would not have heard her voice.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and kissed her knuckles, causing her to blush, then he started moving closer to her again, his lips just slightly parted.

Tears formed at the corner of my eyes as I saw their lips meet again, a sure sign of true love.

The word repeated in my head. _Love, love, love, love, love..._

How many times I had been violated, rejected, and made fun of because of who I was; the memories all flooded back, and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. The dozen little voices in my head were screaming so loud that I didn't even hear Inuyasha telling Kagome "I love you."

* * *

It was two days later. Inuyasha had gone back to the Feudal Era, coming back every night to remind Kagome that he loved her. I still hadn't talked to Kagome, hadn't talked to anyone. I didn't mention that I had seen them kissing, or that I had heard the loving words coming from their mouths, or that they hurt me.

I had tried to reason with myself, telling myself that I was being a drama queen and that I was making a big deal out of something normal girls would put off like nothing.

But there was a part of my mind, the usually overruling voice of reason, that reminded me I was hundreds, maybe even thousands of years older than all those other girls, and that I had therefore had to handle more heartbreak than any of them.

And yet...for once, I thought that _I _was the voice of reason; having to go around seeing couples kissing and holding each other, attending weddings, especially those involving your best friend and/or the man you love, hundreds of times over, will really hurt your ego. Not to mention that I was going to be sixteen forever. To this day, I still sought vengeance on the sorceress that had cursed me with eternal life who knows how many millennia ago. I didn't know her name, or even what she looked like, she had always worn a dark cape that shadowed her face. The only way I even knew she was female was because of that voice that was imprinted on my memory for all eternity.

Oh, I'm getting off topic again, aren't I?

So, Kagome was having her birthday party, her bruise not completely healed, but I had iced it and put makeup on over it to try to hide the damage. Her friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi **(Don't know if those are their actual names...)** were there. We were sitting in her bedroom in our PJ's, even though it was only, like, seven pm., painting each others' nails, listening to music, and talking about the typical girls-only-slumber-party topic: boys.

"Have you talked to Hojo lately?" Yuka asked. Kagome shook her head. Hojo was the health freak that was crushing on Kagome, always after her. He hadn't met Inuyasha, so, naturally, he didn't know that hew was supposed to keep his hands off Kagome, much less that he should be terrified of what could happen if Inuyasha knew he was interfering.

"You know," Eri said, "I think Hojo's a way better choice than that boy of yours."

"Speaking of which," Ayumi said, "How're things with your boyfriend?"

I couldn't help snickering. Never once had the word 'boyfriend' actually applied to Inuyasha when they used it. And, for once, instead of groaning and complaining, Kagome just smiled.

"You have no idea."

Yuka raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

Ayumi smirked, "Gotten somewhere at last, have we?"

Kagome nodded, beginning to paint Eri's nails on the other hand now.

"In fact," I interjected, painting my own nails alternating blood red and royal blue, "they shared their first kiss just a couple days ago." I daren't tell them about their fight; Kagome would kill me...

The girls' heads snapped back to look at Kagome, who was blushing furiously.

"No way!" Eri cried out.

"On the lips?" Yuka half-yelled.

"Well, duh," Kagome said playfully.

"What was it like?" Ayumi asked, clearly interested.

"Well..."

It was obvious she wasn't going to answer, so they shot questions at her at a hundred miles an hour.

"Was it just like a quick peck on the lips?" Eri asked.

"Was there tongue?" Yuka questioned before Eri was done with her query.

"Or was it a full-length kiss?" Eri finished, overlapping Yuka.

"What brought it on?" Ayumi asked.

More questions followed, each one asked before the previous one was finished.

"How did he approach you?" "What did he say before it, if anything?" "Did he tell you he loved you?" "Did things get heavy from then on?" "What kind of a kisser is he?" "Who else knows?"

"Okay, guys!" I yelled over the noise, "I don't think she -"

I stopped; the song had changed in the middle of my statement from one of my favorites, Cascada's "Evacuate the Dancefloor" to Carrie Underwood's "Quitter."

I was reminded of watching Inuyasha and Kagome kiss, slowly, passionately. Tears started to well up in my eyes as the song went into the first verse, though I didn't realize it until Kagome asked, "Summer, are you okay?"

Looking at her sadly, I excused myself to the bathroom.

After a good cry, I cleaned off my face and went outside, only to find Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi chatting in Kagome's bedroom. Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, guys," I spoke up over their loud whispers, "Where's Kagome?"

"She's outside with her boyfriend," Yuka said. I must have been in the bathroom for a while.

"How long was I in the bathroom?" I asked.

"An hour," Eri answered indifferently.

"How come no one had come to get me?"

"We heard you crying," Ayumi said sympathetically, "We decided to leave you alone."

I walked to Kagome's window, where I knew Inuyasha and Kagome would be. And, indeed, against the 8:30 pm pre-sunset, Inuyasha had Kagome on his lap, kissing her cheek and whispering quietly in her ear, making her grin. I, putting a finger to my lips at the girls, very gently opened the window, just a tad. I was really good at spying; millennia of practice.

"Why do you taste like makeup?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"My friends are here," Kagome answered simply, knowing he would understand.

"Oh..."

There was silence for a little bit, then Kagome asked, "So, why'd you drag me all the way out here?"

"I wanted to give you your birthday present...in private."

"Why?"

I heard rustling, and I peeked behind the curtain to see Inuyasha fishing something out of his robe, finally pulling out a small, black velvet box. Kagome's eyes grew to the size of the moon, and I almost couldn't keep myself from gasping; He was _proposing_?

Making a pathetic attempt to keep quiet in their excitement, Eri and the girls found places beside me, Yuka above me, to watch. We saw as Inuyasha gently bit his lip, obviously nervous.

"Now, Kagome..." he said, straining, "You know I'm not really good at being...romantic...but..."

He flipped open the box, revealing the diamond ring inside it. Everyone was too stunned to wonder where he had gotten it, waiting for the Magic Words.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome managed feebly, hardly able to breathe.

"Kagome...Will you marry me?" Inuyasha finally got the words out in a rush. Kagome just looked at him for a minute, until, finally, her face broke into a smile, and she smashed her mouth onto his, almost knocking him over.

"Inuyasha," she told him lovingly, "forever and always, I'm yours."

Inuyasha grinned as he gently slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand; a perfect fit. Kagome grinned.

"It's beautiful."

"And yet," Inuyasha told her, stroking her cheek, "your eyes put it to shame."

"And you said you weren't good at being romantic," Kagome teased.

Inuyasha just smiled and kissed her again, the bright red sunset turning the lovers into two dark silhouettes that eventually formed into one as the darkness fell across the city.

And that is the story of the love that even time couldn't overcome.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Summer: Jeez, can you say CHEESY? What is with you and cheesy romance, DemonRider?**

**DR: *Shrug* You're a great narrator, though. ^^**

**Summer: *Chuckles* Just...don't make me narrate any more of your amateur romances, okay?**

**DR: We'll see.**

**Summer: Oh, and she'll want you to REVIEW, of course.**

**DR: *Grins and waves at the audience* Thanks and stay tuned, everyone!**

**Summer: Just don't expect me to be narrating anymore of this crap.**


End file.
